el encuentro inesperado y una noche perfecta
by amtox100pre
Summary: utau se siente confundida, ya que no sabe si le ama a ikuto o kukai, pero unas preguntas de amu le ayudara saber la respuesta, y un encuentro inesperado haran de una noche de confuciones y dudas, una de las noche mas perfectas e inolvidables, bajo la luz de la luna.


**aquí no se si la puedo presentar pero de todos modos la presentare, ella me ayudo con el capítulo anterior de este fic y ella es shima es mi chara, saluda shima.**

**hola a todos como están, sip yo represento la parte pervertida de noe-chan, miren chara change. (le aparece 2 estrellitas)**

**y que dices hacemos un lemon shima les parece, que te parece si lo hacemos más intenso o que pase a la luz de la luna ¿buena idea no? (le de aparecen las estrellitas)**

**y que les pareció noe-chan también es pervertida.**

**shimaaaa deja de hacer eso, por el amor de dios (le aparece un aura negra).**

**Por favor continuamos chara change. (le vuelven a aparecer las estrellitas) por favor disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro inesperado y una noche perfecta.<strong>

Utau POV.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo, realmente estaba confundida, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ikuto, pero estoy sintiéndome atraída por kukai, por ese niñato, y no encuentro una respuesta, no sé si le amo a ikuto o kukai que será.

-chicas, no sé qué me pasa, no sé qué hacer, me siento confundida- le dije a mis charas.

-utau-chan ¿por qué no escuchas tu corazón?- me dijo iru.

-wau es lo más lindo que he escuchado de ti iru- dijo eru.

-chicas no empiecen necesito que me escuchen- les dije.

-está bien, pero iru tiene razón tú tienes que escuchar a tu corazón- me dijo eru.

-pero es que no entiendo, lo que mi corazón me quiere decir- les dije a ambas.

Y así continúe caminando, hasta que me decidí a ir a la casa de amu, no lo sé pienso que hablar con una amiga estaría bien, si, si ya admití que realmente es mi amiga. Y así me dirigí a su casa, al llegar toque timbre.

-ho hola utau ¿qué sucede?- me atendió ella.

-¿podríamos salir un rato?, necesito hablar contigo- le dije algo triste.

-por supuesto espera les avisare a mis padres- dijo ella mientras volvía a dentro.

-listo ya podemos salir, ¿y dime que sucedió?- me pregunto ella algo preocupada.

-mira vamos al parque ahí estaré más cómoda- le dije.

-ok- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y así nos dirigimos al parque en silencio.

-ahora dime- me dijo ella.

-mira estoy confundida, no sé a quién amo, no sé si me gusta ikuto o me gusta kukai- dije.

-mira utau solo intenta pensar quien es as importante, para ti- me dijo ella.

-ok- dije, medite un minuto –ikuto- le dije.

-ok, te hare unas preguntas, tu solo responde sin pensar la respuesta ¿ok?- me dijo ella –estas me las hizo nagi una vez- me dijo ella.

-si amu- le dije esperándola.

-bien ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me dijo ella.

-violeta- le dije.

-¿Qué prefieres azul o verde?- me pregunto.

-verde- le dije.

-¿te gusta ikuto?- me dijo.

-no- le dije –espera ¿qué?- dije confundida.

-no te detengas solo contesta- me dijo ella.

-ok- le dije.

-¿te gusta el color verde y los deportes?- me pregunto.

-sip- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿amas a kukai?- me pregunto.

-si- le dije –espera…- mi cerebro procesaba la información.

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1

-¿QUEEE?- dije alterada.

-vez, ahí está tu respuesta- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-gracias amu, y dile a tu amigo que lo que invento es muy bueno y eficiente- le dije.

-ahora ¿Qué aras?- me pregunto.

-nada seguiré caminando, para despejar mi mente- le dije.

-ok, entonces volveré a casa- me dijo ella mientras se marchaba del parque.

-sí, adiós amu- le dije, mientras miraba por el lugar donde se había marchado. Y así seguí caminando mientras miraba el suelo, y pensaba, que por dentro sabía que la persona que amaba era ese niño, pero no lo quería aceptar. De repente choco con alguien y caigo al suelo.

-oh lo siento, no lo había visto- dije mientras me levantaba.

-no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba viendo- me dijo la persona, se me hacía conocida su voz, cuando levante la mirada.

-kukai- dije en un susurro.

-hola utau que te parece si paseamos un rato juntos- me dijo él.

-claro- dije mientras me levantaba.

-y así paseamos, hasta que nos fuimos a sentar a una banca del parque.

-oye utau- me dijo él.

-sí, di…- no alcance a terminar ya que el…el…el me beso.

-disculpa es solo que lo necesitaba, el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, no poder tenerte cerca, me está volviendo loco- me dijo él.

-n…no te pre…preocupes- le dije algo nerviosa. No me había dado cuenta que las charas se habían ido.

-utau, realmente te amo, y mucho- me dijo el mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-y…yo ta… también t…te a…amo kukai- le dije nerviosa.

El me volvió a besar y yo le correspondí, y así estuvimos, hasta que me di cuenta que seguíamos en el parque.

-oye kukai te parece si continuamos esto en mi casa- le dije sonrojada.

-sip- me dijo él.

-de seguro mi hermano no está, así que vamos- le dije mientras nos tomábamos de las manos y nos íbamos del parque. Llegamos abrí la puerta.

-listo llegamos- dije para comprobar que no había nadie, nadie contesto.

Kukai empezó a besarme nuevamente, mientras no dirigíamos a mi habitación, cuando llegamos kukai abrió la puerta y me tumbo sobre mi cama. Empezó a besar mi cuello, y bajo a mi pecho mientras me quitaba mi camiseta, el empezó a devorar mis pechos.

mmm ... kukai- blertin ha ku.

El empezó a bajar hasta mi abdomen, mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello, el bajo hasta mi intimidad y empezó a acariciar sobre la tela, yo por mi parte gemía cada vez más fuerte.

KUKAI POV.

La verdad es que disfrutaba de los gemidos que le provocaba a ella, realmente no tengo experiencia en esto, es solo que me dejo llevar por el momento. Los gemidos de utau me estaban volviendo loco asique le quite las bragas, y metí 2 dedos dentro de ella y los moví lentamente.

-HAA ku…kukai más, más- me dijo ellas sobresaltada.

-como gustes- le dije.

Movía mis dedos, después tuve 3 dedos dentro de ella, y luego cuatro, pero ella no sé de donde tomo fuerzas para levantarse y me tiro a la cama, e hizo lo mismo que le había hecho yo, empezó besando mi cuellos y luego bajo a mi pecho, luego me quito los pantalones, y lo acaricio por sobre la tela, luego me saco los bóxer y lo acaricio de arriba abajo lentamente.

-haa utau mas rápido- le dije entre gemidos.

Ella lo metió en su boca, lo besaba, lo succionaba, ha que placer pero, no la dejaría tomar el mando por mucho tiempo asique me levante y la volví a penetrar pero con mi lengua.

-ha kukai ha mmm mas, mas, MAS- gritaba utau entre gemidos.

Pare y ella me miro.

-¿esta lista?- le pregunte.

-si- me dijo ella.

Lentamente fui entrando dentro de allá, pude ver que le dolida, asique la bese apasionadamente, pude ver que ese dolor poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en placer.

-haa haa mas kukai mas fuerte- me decía ella entre gemidos.

-ha utau haa mmm- decía yo mientras la complacía. Y así estuvimos un buen rato.

-ku…kukai no puedo más me vengo- me dijo ella.

-igual yo- le dije.

-haa mmm- dijo ella, así es me había corrido dentro de ella.

Salí de adentro de ella me recosté a su lado, le bese la frente y luego la bese tiernamente.

-te amo, utau, que nunca se te acurra dudar de eso- le dije dulcemente.

-yo también te amo, kukai, y jamás lo dudaría- dijo ella sonriéndome, ella se acurruco en mi pecho mientras, que yo traía la sabana para taparnos, así nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>(le desaparecen las estrellitas) ¿pero qué paso?, hee shima ¿pero que me hiciste? (le aparece un aura negra)<strong>

**tranquila estoy segura que les gustara.**

**shima estate segura que esta noche duermes a fuera.**

**noooo noe-chan no te juro que no lo hago más.**

**haa está bien pero al menos espero que les guste porque si no te matare a ti (mirada asesina).bien espero que el invento que produje gracias a shima les guste, adiós,**

**dejen review por favor así noe-chan no me mata por favor se los ruego (T.T)**


End file.
